Some Like it Hot
by Hellonearth123
Summary: After yet another successful audition at Hollywood Arts, Liam finds himself walking down a dark pathway, everythings normal until the smell of burning hit's his nostrils, can he get to the house and save whoever is inside before they die a horrible death?


_Some Like It Hot_

_Well this is going to be wierd, but...i'm addicted to this show so here is a prequel to aa story I may write depending on the reaction that it gets, OH and 'Liam' is My OC, Tori is nothing to do with me (Unfortunately!) Please enjoy! _

Liam was walking, he had finally left Hollywood Arts high after yet another brilliant audition, he was almost certain that he had managed to secure himself a place inside the very popular high school, Liam hadn't been in America for long he moved here from Blackpool a large town in England, he hadn't managed to mix well with the other people mainly because he didn't want to, he thought that they weren't worth his time so he didn't bother, he sniffed the air and smelled the distinct smell of burning, he narrowed his eyes and saw a orange glow reflect off a puddle on the floor a few yards away from him.

After seeing this his brain told his legs to get into motion, so he did he ran so fast that the passers by could almost see the smoke leaving the boys heels, but he didn't care something was burning and he had to see what it was and if anyone needed saving, he arrived at the end of the street and looked at the building infront of him, it was a small house which had been abandoned for some while, he frowned and stepped towards the gate, opening it and letting it fly open he cautiously stepped onto the cracked cobbled pathway that lead to the already open front door he continued walking until he reached the open door he poked his head inside the building, he was immediately was hit by thick black smoke he coughed loudly and pulled his entire body inside the building, he looked around and heared a piercing scream rip through the entire building, he raised his eyebrows and rushed towards the source of the scream.

Liam arrived at the scene of the scream after a few seconds of running, he saw that he was in the kitchen glancing around he noticed a figure on the floor he coughed more and covered his mouth with a tissue he had found in his pocket, the figure was almost certainly a girl she had brunette coloured hair, a slim figure and looked to be around 16 possibly older he let his eyes trace down her body and slapped himself, he way stareing at a unconsious girls body he paced over to her side and shook her, she groaned and mumbled "Trina...no...I won't massage your feet..." It came out all croaky and breathless, possibly because of the large amount of thick black smoke covering the entire kitchen, Liam frowned and shook his head, for a second he could have sworn she had spoken maybe the smoke was affecting his mind more than he had expected.

After he had picked off some of the wood that had fallen off the ceiling he picked the girls body off the floor and draped her over his shoulder, just as he lifted her the rest of the roof gave way and impacted the ground hard, embers flew out and hit Liam's skin burning some of his skin, he instictively covered the girls face and and let his own face take the heat, he closed his eyes and mumbled something then walked towards the exit, after a few moments of walking he finally walked outside the fresh air must have done something to the girl because her eyes sprang open, she met Liam's gaze as he set her down onto the cobble stoned floor, she still stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hey there, my names Liam!" He said extending his hand "Erm..." She began looking at her hands, then finally her dark brown orbs finally met Liam's light green orbs, "T-thank...you for saving me..." She stopped again and smacked herself on the head, Liam frowned and motioned for her to continue "My name is Tori, well it's Victoria Vega, but my friends call me Tori" He gave her a gentle smile and let his hand, which was streched out for a handshake but he noticed that the handshake wasn't going to happen, so he decided to let his hand drop beside him.

Tori coughed wildly, causing Liam to panic and shuffle over to pat her back "My mom used to do this, it helped me with my coughing" He gave her a bright smile, which she only barely managed to returned "So, what's up with..." She paused and coughed for a few moments and continued to speak The cute British accent" Liam looked at his hands and smiled slightly "Erm, i'm from the United Kingdom, specifically Blackpool!" He said rather excitedly, Tori just had to giggle at his adoreableness "And why are you here in this...rather dank and grey LA" She motioned upwards to the sky and then around the surrounding area, he smiled and shrugged "I..er..live here now, actually I just finished my audition for a school called Hollywood Arts High?" He said shrugging, Tori's face lit up and she gave a small squeak of happiness "I go there!" She said proudly, flicking some of her hair away from her eyes and showing her brown and beautiful orbs again "I'm going to tell EVERYONE about how brave you were today!, so when you get in you'll feel amazing!" She pecked his cheek and looked at her Pearpod, she rolled her eyes and stuffed the device back into her pocket "I've gotta go...but here have my number we MUST stay in contact!" She said clearly emphasising the 'Must' out of the sentance, Liam watched as Tori dug around his coat pocket "Annnnnd, there's a girl in my coat pocket" He chuckled lightly and watched as she furiously tapped onto the Pearpod, she handed the phone back to him a moment later and took off "Shouldn't she wait for a paramedic or something?" He found himself asking thin air, he looked at his contacts on his phone and noticed Tori's name it stood out from the rest because it had hearts and stars around it, Liam gave a small smile and walked away from the completely engulfed house and back down the street, he was in for a crazy ride but he knew Tori would be worth the craziness.


End file.
